Se Necesitan Dos
by Fer82
Summary: Colección de capitulos con diversas parejas de la serie, Capitulo 6: Bowie y Música
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro. Agradecimientos a Cat por ser mi editora y beta de la misma

Sinopsis: La escapada de Roy y Claudia en Paris

**SE NECESITAN DOS**

**Capitulo 1 Fin de semana en la Ciudad Luz**

La sala de espera de los vuelos Internacionales del Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle hervía de actividad, el vaivén de personas entre pasajeros, personal de servicios y gente que como él espera ansioso ya sea que el tablero electrónico o la voz del anunciador le diga que ha pasado con el vuelo que espera indeciso entre acercarse al modulo de la aerolínea o esperar un nuevo anuncio revisa de nuevo el tablero y su reloj por centésima vez.

_-Vamos que sucede, se supone que su vuelo ya debería estar por aterrizar, que toma tanto tiempo_…mira de nuevo su reloj han pasado 5 minutos desde que tuvo noticias del vuelo que está esperando

-Damas y Caballeros el Vuelo J-221 de Delta Airlines proveniente de Heathrow esta aterrizando en la pista I-34 favor de esperar en la puerta de salida 17

No es el único que respira aliviado al oír dicho anuncio, muchos como él esperan reunirse con un ser querido ya sea un familiar, amigo, hijos, esposos etc., en los tiempos que transcurren un reencuentro siempre es algo para celebrar.

-Vamos mi amor que tanto haces que no apareces…-

Se detiene cuando la ve lleva un abrigo azul y debajo de este una blusa blanca de manga larga, lentes obscuros y pantalones de mezclilla con una bolsa de mano y por sus gestos y movimientos también lo está buscando

-¡Claudia aquí¡-

Dice mientras avanza hacia ella atravesando el mar de gente y ganándose algunas no muy cariñosas expresiones por parte de la gente pero eso no le importaba, no cuando ella estaba finalmente ahí con él

-¡Roy...mi amor…no sabes cuánto te extrañe¡-

Le dice con ojos humedecidos mientras lo abraza, el toma su rostro con ambas manos le limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas con sus manos

-Ya está bien Claudia, no llores mi amor, te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo…y mira esta vez es en París de todos los lugares…-

No le contesta nada, no puede, es incapaz de poner solo con palabras todo lo ha sentido desde que lo vio partir de su base en Isla Macross hace casi un año, las noticias de la guerra, las noches en vela tras leer los reportes de bajas, la poca comunicación que ambos han podido tener durante todo ese tiempo.

Lo único que puede hacer es besarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder el aliento, abrazarlo para que no vuelva a irse, aunque esto último sea inútil y agradecer a Dios el poder volverlo a tener entre sus brazos, su trance es tan profundo que ninguno de los dos nota que a su alrededor la gente ha formado un pequeño círculo y los vitorea en varios idiomas, después de todo 2 amantes que se rencuentran en medio de una guerra, siempre será algo que ablande hasta al más cínico de los corazones.

Después de tomar el taxi que los condujo al hotel donde Roy ya había hecho una reservación previa salieron a almorzar y ponerse al día…así mientras esperaban el postre

-Entonces Lisa le dijo al capitán "Los casos especiales donde las regulaciones pueden ser suavizadas son precisamente eso Capitán casos especiales" y procedió a quitarle la pipa de la boca y la apago con una taza de café, te juro que esa mujer está loca Roy-

-¡¿Y que hizo el capitán Global?¡ por que dudo que lo haya dejado pasar…

-No pudo decir nada, después de todo ella tenía razón en esa parte del reglamento jajaja…pero el Capitán se desquito sabes a mi me dejo venir y dejo a Lisa entrenando a las 3 recién llegadas al puente…

-Pobre de ellas, cuando Lisa comience a arrancarles las cabezas, van a odiar el día en que decidieron enlistarse-

-Vamos piloto, que Hayes no es TAN mala…- le dice con ojos soñadores mientras él le toma ambas manos

-Te extrañe mucho Grant…hubo momentos en que de verdad creí que no te vería de nuevo Claudia y eso me dio mucho miedo…- le dice mientras su respiración se agita y aprieta sus manos -…es la primera vez que me pasa y no sé cómo…- un beso en su mejilla lo detiene

-Cariño, yo también tenía mucho miedo, al principio no entendí porque te ofreciste a venir hasta aquí con el programa VT estando en sus fases críticas, pero después de leer los reportes diarios me di cuenta de que este era tu lugar, debías estar aquí Fokker, ambos lo sabemos- se muerde los labios al terminar y este sólo sonríe…

-Dime de nuevo como termine contigo como mi novia-

-Simple, insististe hasta que me canse de verte suplicar y decidí darte una oportunidad y hasta ahora no me ha salido mal o ¿tú qué crees?-

-Creo que solo lo dices porque te conseguí un fin de semana en París-

-Si eso también te da algunos puntos extras- el postre llega en ese momento ambos se dedican a terminarlo.

Al salir deciden recorrer los Campos Elíseos y hacer algunas compras aprovechando las tiendas de la zona, Roy sorprende a Claudia al comprarle 2 vestidos uno para la recepción oficial de mañana por la mañana y otro para una cena por la noche…al terminar deciden ir al zoológico de París y después simplemente recorrieron el centro de la ciudad

-Sabes Claudia, cuando me dijeron sobre la ceremonia y podía invitar a una persona, pensé en ti, quería que estuvieras ahí conmigo, no quería a nadie más…- lo dice con un tono culpable que no escapa a Claudia.

-Roy estas seguro, que me dices de…-

-Pop y Rick están bien Clau, hable con ellos hace unos días antes de llegar a París, están en medio de una gira con el Circo en el Oeste del país, por eso me costó localizarlos…Pop me dijo que entendía la importancia pero que no podría llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia…

-¿Pero?

-Rick por otro lado se enojo conmigo aunque después Pop lo trajo de nuevo para que pudiéramos conversar-

-Me alegro cariño, se cuanto los extrañas y me gustaría poder llegar a conocerlos en persona alguna vez-

-Bueno Grant yo se que tú les encantarías mujer, de eso estoy seguro-

Claudia solo le devuelve una sonrisa y deciden entrar a una panadería y comprar algunos panecillos para tomar café por la noche. El viento frío que soplaba incesantemente calaba en los huesos, la nieve comenzaba a caer y la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, pero a ellos no les importaba solo serian 2 días pero parecía que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, la guerra parecía un eco distante en París a pesar de que en realidad estuviera a cientos de kilómetros en Alemania

Pero la guerra no importaba ahora, tanto Roy como Claudia estaban decididos a aprovechar el limitado tiempo que poseían antes de volverse a separar, así que habían decidido recorrer París esta tarde y mañana hasta la hora de la ceremonia…disfrutaron del Jardín de las Tullerías, del Museo del Louvre, el Arco de Triunfo del Carrusel y la Plaza de la Concordia, emprendiendo el regreso a su hotel caminan cerca del malecón por donde discurre el río Sena.

-Bueno debo admitirlo, lo que llevo visto de este lugar me hace querer quedarme aquí y ver todo lo que tiene que ofrecer…es una lástima- dice él

-Si…pero por lo menos hemos podido disfrutar una parte de ella, así que cuales el plan para la cena-

-Mi bella dama, ahora que lo menciona hice reservaciones en uno de los botes restaurantes del Sena que nos llevara por un breve recorrido nocturno de Paris, pero tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar-

-Una idea encantadora aviador-

Ya en el hotel procedieron a darse una ducha y para ahorrar tiempo tomaron al mismo tiempo, demás está decir que llegaron tarde a su reservación. La ciudad bullía en actividad, aún de noche y el ambiente era propicio para que las parejas presentes en el lugar tomaran la pequeña pista de baile a penas las primeras notas de un clásico como _La vie en rose_ fueron tocadas por el conjunto que amenizaba la velada. Así mientras ellos bailaban.

-Sabes quisiera que todo ya terminara, no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida así…yo solo quería volar y defender a los míos, pero cuando va a terminar todo esto...-

-Roy…sabemos que no terminara pronto…pero yo tengo fe…saldremos adelante ya lo veras…- sus ojos le transmiten seguridad y calma, sabe que ella tiene razón, no puede renunciar, no cuando tantos dependen de él y menos cuando ella confía en él.

-Siempre sabes que decir verdad Claudia- la sonrisa cómplice de esta es todo lo que necesita para olvidar sus dudas y dedicarse solo a ella el resto de la noche.

La luz comienza a filtrarse por las ventanas y cortinas de la habitación y ella sabe que pronto tendrán que separarse, aun así al sentir su reparación sobre su pecho y la forma en cómo sus brazos la rodean no puede sino desear al menos otros 15 minutos más…

-Dame 5 minutos y estaré lista Roy- le grita desde el baño

-Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos, Claudia- le contesta acomodándose la chaqueta de su uniforme de media gala

-Bueno dame otros 5 más, además no pueden empezar la ceremonia sin uno de los condecorados-

-Tal vez, pero aún así seria de mala educación para con los anfitriones, además ya sabes lo que piensan de los americanos y no les daré motivos para que hablen por lo bajo de nosotros…-

-Como digas aviador…solo me retoco las pestañas y término-

Claudia sale del baño luciendo un conjunto de traje de negocios de falda y saco azul celeste con una blusa satinada de cuello con volantes de color blanco, tenía puestos unos aretes sencillos de perlas y un collar con un colgante en forma de rosa de los vientos, Roy solo puede tragar saliva y admirar a la mujer frente a él

-Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa-

En la recepción les informan que el transporte designado para llevarlos a su destino, la sede del Ministerio de la Defensa Francés esta esperándolos, el conductor sabiendo la razón de su asignación no puede evitar sonreír a la pareja frente a él y les ofrece un pequeño tour por la ruta escénica aprovechando que disponen de algo de tiempo y que al ser un vehículo en asignación oficial puede doblar un poco el reglamento, un gesto que tanto Roy como Claudia no dejan de apreciar.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo en el patio principal del ministerio, autoridades e invitados de diversos países que formaban parte del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, los homenajeados se habían distinguido en las últimas campañas en Europa en contra de diversos grupos de renegados y terroristas apoyados por países que en secreto se oponían GTU y serían condecorados en una ceremonia conjunta.

Durante la misma Roy recibió medallas por su valor en combate y por los servicios prestados, mientras le colocaban las medallas no dejaba de mirar a Claudia quien le sonreía orgullosa, a las fotos oficiales con los demás miembros y las charlas con diversos funcionarios, hacen que las horas fueran pasando, a comienzos de la tarde tanto Roy y Claudia ya habían tenido suficiente y procedieron a recorrer nuevamente las calles de Paris, fue ahí que se tomaron varias fotos que terminarían en los álbumes de cada uno de ellos.

-Creo que en esta apareces sumamente guapo piloto...-

-Clau lo que embellece la fotos es tu presencia-

-Algo adulador... Como se nota que quieres compañía esta noche- Claudia respondió en un tono sugerente

-Hummm tal vez, espero ir por buen camino

-Ya veremos piloto...

Regresaron al hotel y descansaron por algunos momentos hasta que fue hora de cenar…y una vez más Roy se queda sin habla al verla en el vestido rojo sin espalda y con un escote generoso, con tacones altos y un chal negro que la completaban…el lugar había sido otra sorpresa para Claudia, el _Jules Verne_ uno de los dos restaurantes ubicados en la emblemática Torre Eiffel, la panorámica de un Paris engalanado para las fiestas decembrinas, las luces, el ambiente, la música, el olor de los platillos…

-Regreso a Macross en 2 semanas- suelta como si nada

-¡Roy¡…¿es verdad?-

-Solicite mi traslado hace una semana, me dieron las ordenes firmadas durante la ceremonia, regreso en 2 semanas…- una sonrisa acompañada de ojos llorosos fueron su única respuesta y la cena transcurre en medio de una mezcla entre la ansiedad y calma…al regresar a su habitación simple y sencillamente la pasión y el amor que sentían por el otro, consumió a ambos hasta casi desfallecer.

Eran cerca de la 4 am, Roy no había podido cerrar los ojos o conciliar el sueño, no es que no se sintiera cansado, tenía algunos pendientes y quería terminarlos antes de que ella despertara y de esa manera dedicarse solo a ella antes de que su vuelo saliera por la tarde, por ello es que no se encontraba en la cama, había tomado un vaso se había servido coñac y se había sentado en un sillón que había acercado a la cama, había trabajado en algunos reportes de misión, actualizado sus registros personales y escrito cartas para su padre y su hermano menor, les enviaría varias fotos de él durante las misiones que había tenido y entonces la miro a ella…

La miro como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de ella, del contraste de su piel morena con la sabanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo pero realzaban su figura, que volteaba las miradas hacia ella, sus caderas y pechos generosos y unos labios con los que había soñado más de una vez…y entonces un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente, rápidamente busco varias fotos de ella y él y no supo cual incluir hasta que una en particular tomada la noche anterior de ellos 2 abrazados recorriendo el Rio Sena fue la elegida preparo el sobre y algunos pequeños recuerdos para su familia y pensó en llamar al botones para que este lo enviara al servicio de mensajería cuando…

-Roy vuelve a la cama…- una adormilada Claudia decía mientras con una mano recorría el lado donde se supone que él estaría.

Sonriendo se levanta de la silla y regresa a la cama, apenas lo hace y Claudia lo abraza fuertemente y recuesta su cabeza en su pecho

-Ya estoy aquí amor…no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí- dice entregándose finalmente al país de los sueños.

**FIN**

**Notas y Desvaríos:** Hola a todos, esperando que todo les este yendo bien, ya estamos de regreso y esta vez con una historia de varios capítulos, aunque no llevaran secuencia…si ya sé eso es trampa, pero bueno, quería probar mi vena con el romance (algo en lo que necesito trabajar, para los proyecto que tengo planeados) y tenía varias ideas sueltas que decidí juntar en una gran historia, otro capítulo ya está listo, pero ese lo guardo para la próxima semana…

Bien no se les olvide dejar su opinión, ya saben así es como uno sabe que hace bien o en que la esta regando…Ok les dejo Feliz Navidad a Todos.

ATTE.

FER82


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

Sinopsis: La primera noche de Max y Miriya casados.

**Aviso: **Con especial agradecimiento a Cat por ser mi Beta y Editora del mismo y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias.

**SE NECESITAN DOS**

**Capitulo 2 Por el resto de nuestras vidas**

Max Sterling jamás se había considerado un tipo notable, la corta estatura, los lentes, su complexión delgada pero bien cuidada y el color azul de su cabello, además de su conocimiento profundo de historietas y de ciencia ficción, lo habían hecho blanco de los abusadores de la escuela desde la primaria hasta la secundaria.

Cuando sus padres habían decido mudarse habían decido mudarse a Isla Macross, el realmente no tuvo voz o voto pero se dijo así mismo que sería para mejor…hasta que un ataque de las fuerzas de Anti-unificación lo dejo huérfano y sin familia, gracias a Dios tenia a Ben Dixon y sus padres que se convirtieron en su familia sustituta y velaron por él hasta que decidió enlistarse junto con su amigo en la RDF para pelear en una guerra espacial y ahora se está casando…con una alienígena.

De todos los escenarios que había imaginado para su noche de bodas, este nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, claro nadie hubiera imaginado que la primera boda en el espacio (al menos en lo que concernía a su raza hasta ese momento) entre un humano y una alienígena tuviera como colofón un combate en el espacio entre fuerzas de cazas, no se suponía que fuera así claro está, pero la vida dentro del SDF-1 para los tripulantes y demás renuentes habitantes del mismo durante los últimos tiempos les había alterado su perspectiva de cómo funcionan las cosas.

-"_Pero de nuevo aquí estoy yo en mi noche de bodas, montado en un avión/robot/nave espacial, con mi esposa una guerrera gigante, que se encogió a tamaño humano solo para vengarse del microniano que la derribó_"-

-Max se acercan 3 más a tus 9:00- le dice ella

-Estoy en eso, cariño-

Maniobra su VT para esquivar los pods entrantes, una maniobra sencilla y algo suave pero logra quitárselos de encima, justo cuando su radar los coloca en la mira de su gunpod y se prepara para disparar…

-¡ESPERA, Max!- escucha el grito desesperado de ella

-¡¿Miriya, que sucede? Ya los tenia asegurados…- un confundido Max se voltea unos momentos para mirar a su copiloto, no a su esposa.

-Los ibas a destruir- dice como susurrando y bajando la mirada, en un tono que hirió a Max en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Bueno ellos quieren matarnos y no pienso permitir que…- El sarcasmo mezclado con furia sale de sus labios, pero Miriya no alcanza a distinguirlo

-¡Ahí dispara con tus láseres a ese lugar…!- le interrumpe ella señalándole un lugar justo donde las piernas del pod se unen al tronco principal del mismos-…no lo destruirás, pero lo dejaras fuera de combate.-

Instintivamente la obedece, recuerda que ella no es una mujer cualquiera, era la mujer más fuerte que hubiera conocido y quizás la mejor piloto contra la que haya peleado, más que eso era la razón de su vida y por puro instinto le creyó y disparo, el pod que recibe la descarga queda inutilizado y con el peligro provisionalmente alejado le pregunta…

-¿Por qué Miriya?

-Es que no quiero que nadie más muera, no hoy mi amor…- contesta desde su asiento, a pesar de estar vestida con un traje de vuelo civil de color rojo "_Definitivamente te sienta bien ese color amor" _y con un casco que no es particularmente adecuado para el combate en el espacio, puede verla temblando, mordiéndose los labios, con esos intensos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizan cada vez que los ve e imagina por unos momentos como se le moverá el cabello al aire, pero son sus ojos lo que llaman de nuevo la atención, en un momento parecían apagados y ahora destilaban fuerza y energía, ella no era una mujer frágil , no señor, ella era una guerrera, que ha soportado con estoicismo las habladurías e insultos de más de uno de los tripulantes de la naves, los ciudadanos de Macross y sus propios compañeros del Skull. Ella es una traidora para muchos de su gente, para muchos en Macross incluso y aun así está a su lado en la batalla y el no va decepcionarla.

-Puedo perder mi comisión…pero qué diablos- y comienza a derribar pods sin destruirlos, hasta que una llamada de su TacNet lo saca de su objetivo por los momentos e instintivamente le ordena a Miriya esconderse en su asiento

-Max que sucede- la mirada inquisidora de su jefe de grupo y amigo lo ponen nervioso pero aún así trata de inventar una excusa.

-Nada jefe, supongo que mi puntería no está del todo precisa el día de hoy-

-Si claro…- Max no lo supo pero Rick Hunter había alcanzado a notar que no estaba solo en el VT -…tengo una ligera idea del porque lo estás haciendo…- El tono acusatorio que Rick uso basto para que Miriya saltara a defender a su compañero

-Teniente Hunter, Max no tiene la culpa, he sido yo la de la idea y cualquier castigo sobre Max yo también…-

-Miriya, Max entiendo porque los dos hacen esto y tienen razón…esta guerra debe parar- acto seguido Rick ordena disparar al punto señalado por Miriya, por si eso fuera poco las fuerzas enemigas comienzan a perder cohesión e ímpetu y terminaran retirándose, dejando muchas naves dañadas en el proceso.

Cuando su VT entro finalmente a la zona de hangares, el ambiente del lugar se palpaba pesado, el resto de su compañeros los miraban mientras el ayudaba a descender a Miriya por la escalinata pudo notar como varios pilotos comenzaban a rodearlos instintivamente trato que Mir se colocara detrás suyo pero ella se rehusó y permaneció a su lado…

-Realmente te crees mejor que cualquiera de nosotros…¿verdad?- le espeta un piloto a su esposa, antes de que pueda decir algo ella contesta

-No mejor que todos pero si de la mayoría…-contesta sin retroceder ni un ápice

-¿En serio pruébalo?-

-Denme un VT y lo hago ahora mismo…- la seguridad, el tono de su voz y el fuego de su mirada hicieron que Max se hinchara de orgullo por su esposa y entonces fue traído a la realidad…

-Oye Sterling, en verdad te conseguiste una bastante especial…- le revira otro piloto

-Si cualquiera de nosotros ya hubiera tirado la toalla con ella- el comentario hace que por primera vez tenga un ataque de risa, que contagia al resto de sus compañeros y deja a Miriya con una mirada intrigada

-De hecho no es mala idea…es más quienes están de acuerdo que Miriya se integre al Grupo Aéreo…- escucha decir a Rick y entonces ambos observan como sus compañeros levantan las manos y mueven sus cabezas en señal de aprobación a las palabras de su CAG

-Bien parece que será unánime…Señora Parino-Sterling…un paso al frente- ordena Rick y Miriya obedece al instante…

-Después de una cuidadosa consideración…he decidió en mi calidad de Comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1 y con el apoyo de los miembros… le ordeno que a partir de mañana se presente a recibir su curso introductorio de vuelo de VT con el objeto de que sea formalmente integrada a la Fuerza Espacial de la RDF… ¿tiene algo que agregar?-

-Solo una cosa señor… ¿A qué hora señor?-

-Humm…a las 10:00 hrs de mañana le parece bien-

-Perfecto señor-

-Bien esta decido…una cosa más Miriya-

-¿Si señor?-

-Bienvenida a la familia- y acto seguido termina por abrazar a su amiga, lo siguiente que se escucha son los vítores del resto de los presentes celebrando este nuevo comienzo….

Horas más tarde en la habitación del Matrimonio Sterling-Parino

_-Bien espero estar haciendo esto bien…-_ dice mientras examina su lápiz labial rojo y comienza a pasarlo por sus labios -…_según lo me dijeron las chicas se hace de esta manera…que me hace falta…el perfume… ¿Dónde lo deje? Ahí está…bien creo que ya estoy lista…-_ como si quisiera asegurarse se mira de nuevo en el espejo que cuelga del baño de su habitación, su figura esta vestida por una simple bata de con encajes de color blanco y solo lleva sus labios pintados, su pulso esta acelerado y mil y un pensamientos le surcan por la cabeza

_-Ojala esto le guste…las chicas dicen que a los hombres les encantan estos atuendos- _apenas lleva unos meses conviviendo entre los micronianos y muchas de sus costumbres y conceptos aún le parecen extrañas, sin embargo lo que más le ha llamado la atención es aquello que los micronianos llaman sentimientos.

-Max ya estoy lista- dice al salir del baño, su respiración por algún motivo es entrecortada, se aprieta las manos y los labios, temblores le recorren el cuerpo y su corazón acelera su ritmo, de acuerdo a sus instructoras humanas esas emociones como lo llaman los micronianos son el reflejo del estado emocional de un individuo que provoca una respuesta física de su cuerpo y si recordaba bien sus lecciones la emoción que sentía era la del nerviosismo y en ese momento alza la mirada y ve sus ojos

-¡Cielos mi amor estas bellísima¡…- le dice él, no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, con su mirada el simplemente la está devorando, contemplando, admirando casi idolatrando y por alguna razón se siente confundida no sabe decir que es lo que siente…ansiedad, vergüenza, excitación…¿Felicidad?

Siendo una clon zentraeidi, no tiene recuerdos de lo que los micronianos llaman infancia, no posee recuerdos de su niñez distintos a aquellos relacionados con su entrenamiento como militar y piloto, su trato con los miembros masculinos de su raza era limitado, no celebro ningún cumpleaños, ninguna piyamada y lo más cercano a una figura materna eran las distintas instructoras que conoció a lo largo de su vida, las peleas de entrenamiento donde lesiono e incluso elimino a más un rival, las clases de armamento, de navegación, vuelo…

Todos esos momentos ella había experimentado emociones y sentimientos a pesar de que nunca había podido ponerlo en palabras esos momentos y que la cimbraron, ya sea la furia, la satisfacción, el orgullo… la soberbia de saberse la mejor

El momento más feliz de su vida había sido cuando decoro su Armadura de Combate con su primera marca de derribo, a partir de ese momento solo se había permitido vivir por la excitación del combate, de la batalla, el saberse dueña del destino de alguien, no le interesaban los honores, reconocimientos o ascensos, no señor ella era una piloto de combate, existía por ese único propósito, el luchar a máxima velocidad entre la vida y la muerta, lo acepto y arropo como si se tratase del dogma de su vida…

Hasta que se cruzo con él y nada de lo sabía de la vida la preparo para todo lo ha experimentado desde que llego al SDF-1 tras de él…

-Ven acá…déjame verte- Max se incorpora de la cama y le hace un ademan, Mir se acerca hasta quedar frente a él, la tenue luz del dormitorio solo realza la belleza de los ojos verdes de la mujer y el brillo de sus labios…

-Así está mejor…mi amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- sus manos recorren su rostro y después la toman suavemente de sus mejillas y la acerca a sus labios…el beso prosigue por largo tiempo solo terminándolo por la falta de aire entre ambos acto seguido él la recuesta en la cama y comienza a besar su cuello además de recorrerla con sus manos, decide desvestirla y la contempla desnuda por primera vez.

-¿Te parezco hermosa Max?- no puede ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- contesta él sin poder ocultar una sonrisa que tranquiliza a su esposa…y continúan ambos con la demostración más íntima de amor entre 2 personas…las sensaciones la invaden, abruman, desorientan y por un momento cree que no podrá manejar todo lo que su cuerpo y su mente están atravesando…

-¡Max yo no…no sé, me siento extraña…me siento FELIZ!- dice en medio de su agitación su esposo solo le besa los labios y sin bajar el ritmo…

-¡Yo me siento igual¡

-¡Max te amo…¡- dice al tiempo que ella está por alcanzar metafóricamente las estrellas y en un último acto consiente lo abraza fuertemente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el momento dure para siempre…

Antes de que el reloj despertador suene, ella lo silencia, no quiere que nada perturbe el sueño de su compañero, lo que paso la noche anterior, simple y sencillamente ha sido lo más maravillo e increíble que haya vivido…por eso quiere conservar la imagen de Max descansando sobre su pecho un poco mas…a regañadientes comienza a separarse de su lado

_-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?... ¡Ah sí! Según los documentales y películas que he visto…las hembras micronianas preparan la comida mientras el macho descansa…-_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro le da un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, toma su camisón y se dirige a la cocina y comienza a revisar los gabinetes de la alacena…

-Ahora…si pudiera recordar que es lo que se supone que se cocina y que no-

**FIN**

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Bien ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, el No. 3 que es un Ariel/Scott ya está en producción pero por obvias razones le falta para estar listo.

2 cosas

1.- Acepto ideas para los siguientes capítulos…solo que se puedan desarrollar en Oneshots cortos (máximo 5000 palabras) pues ese es el sentido de la historia

2.- Antes de que salgan con X y Y, los H2 van a hacer la cereza del pastel (el final pues) y ya tengo algo especial para ello…no desesperen

Saludos a todos y que pasen un feliz fin de año en compañía de sus seres queridos y que el 2012 sea aún mejor para todos ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

Sinopsis: Ocurre poco antes de la batalla del Punto Reflex

Agradecimientos a Cat por ser mi Beta y Editora, a David, Diana, Danak, Sary por dejar sus reviews y a todos los que han leído la historia…

**SE NECESITAN DOS**

**Capitulo 3 ¿El Corazón esta donde…?**

-¡Ven aquí, hija mía! …comanda una voz penetrante que acompaña a una presencia imponente…- déjame verte…si, como lo creí eres perfecta- le dice la voz mientras examina todas sus facciones.

Largo cabello rosado, ojos rojizos, de buena estatura y una complexión delgada pero bien cuidada y proporcionada, que esconde un poder difícil de entender para cualquier ser humano, ella sabe que es especial, el resto de sus congéneres desde los humildes exploradores a los comandantes humanoides de la armada Invid le dispensan un trato especial incluso más que a su "hermana y hermano" mientras se dirige al podio desde el cual su Madre, la Regess controla cada uno de los aspectos de la vida y propósito de sus súbditos e hijos, los Invid

-Regess…Madre- se acerca y se arrodilla ante ella, el ser que le dio la vida, que ha guiado a su especie a lo largo de incontables años de sufrimiento, sacrificios y lucha en contra de aquellos que usurparon no solo su mundo, sino que destrozaron todo lo que alguna vez fue la otrora pacifica sociedad Invid…

-¡Por fin! ¡Después de un largo tiempo mi primogénita, Ariel has regresado con los tuyos!- observa como una de sus manos se acerca y le acaricia una de sus mejillas, el toque de su madre es cálido, gentil y en su rostro se distingue una satisfacción de orgullo y satisfacción…pero carece de algo…de una emoción que ella recién ha descubierto y que ahora extraña con cada fibra de su ser, una emoción de la que no era consiente hasta hace poco tiempo, una emoción que era provocada no por el reencuentro con su familia y los de su especie, sino por aquellos que ha dejado atrás, entre ellos a él…

-¿Scott…Scott estas con nosotros?- le pregunta la pequeña "Menta", al igual que el resto del grupo saben lo cercano que él y "Marlene" se volvieron durante los últimos días, por lo que se preocupan que los últimos sucesos hayan impactado de más formas de lo que este está dispuesto a admitir.

-¡Uhmm…si claro¡ disculpa Annie…¿En qué iba?- trata de ocultar su descuido lo han sorprendido distraído de nuevo, algo que es cada vez más común desde que ella se fue.

-Decías que estamos a 18hrs de camino de Central Invid, las fuerzas terrestres de la RDF comienzan a tener enfrentamientos periféricos con las patrullas y Invid y la Flota del Almirante Hunter esta a 23hrs de llegar…- Lancer Belmont el especialista en inteligencia del grupo le recuerda sus palabras.

-¡Claro! Gracias Lance…Ok como decía, nuestro trabajo será barrer el área de reunión, levantar mapas de las posiciones defensivas Invid y enlazar con cuantas unidades de la RDF sea posible para impedir un ataque descoordinado y mejorar las probabilidades…- continua hablando, espera ser lo suficientemente coherente para acallar las dudas de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo las suyas…

_-Marlene… ¿Por qué tenías que ser una…una…de ellos?-_ hace lo mejor que puede, pero no ha logrado sacar de su cabeza los eventos de apenas una semana atrás, cuando descubrió que la mujer que habían encontrado en los cascajos de una villa, abandonada, desvalida y sin memoria o recuerdos…y que llego a convertirse en una de ellos, fuera parte de la misma raza que ha esclavizado la Tierra y ha erradicado decenas de mundos alrededor del universo.

Después de terminar el informe y comenzar con las tareas asignadas, Scott se detiene para pensar por unos momentos hasta que lo sacan de sus meditaciones.

-¿Cómo te sientes Scott?- le pregunta Rand al tiempo que le ofrece una cantimplora con agua

-No lo sé Rand, quisiera decirte que bien, pero no lo estoy…- contesta después de un rato -…la extraño esa es la verdad…quisiera no hacerlo, después de todo ni siquiera es una humana ¿Verdad?- le pregunta tratando de que su amigo le siga el juego

-Yo realmente no sé qué decirte Scott…solo recordarte que somos tus amigos y que puedes hablar con nosotros lo sabes…- Scott solo encoge los hombros, se acerca a su camarada y amigo le palmea la espalda y se retira a revisar su caza Alfa.

_-Hablar no resolverá nada mientras esta estúpida guerra continúe- _se resigna y continua con su tarea.

Observa en el atrio principal, como todos a su alrededor gritan con júbilo, entonan viejos canticos Invid, las miradas de los comandantes y de su hermano desbordan confianza, seguridad, su madre continua aleccionándolos para que combatan una última vez y derroten a sus enemigos, para poder salvar a la Tierra y borrar todo vestigio de los Amos de la Protocultura y en la visión de su madre eso incluye a los humanos…

_-¿A esto te referías a que no somos mejores que los zentraedis o los maestros, Scott?_ _simplemente destruimos todo a nuestro paso sin tratar de hablar o escuchar, solo importan los Invid…_- no puede terminar…

-Lo que sea que estés pensando Ariel, olvídalo ya hermana…es peligroso en especial siendo una princesa…que te preocupe el destino de seres tan primitivos, te arriesgas a la ira de Regess- su hermana Sera pareciera leerle la mente, mientras se coloca a su izquierda y observa a su madre dirigirse al resto de sus "hijos"

-¿Crees que es lo correcto Sera? Invadimos su planeta, los esclavizamos y ahora pretendemos borrarlos de este mundo…dime ¿Qué nos da el derecho de actuar como los mismos Maestros?- mira a los ojos verdes de su hermana y el silencio cae sobre ellas, solo se escucha el ensordecedor ruido de miles de Invids marchando y alistándose para la batalla.

-Regis solo piensa en lo mejor para nosotros…algún día una de nosotras estará en su lugar y también tendremos que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de nuestra raza…Ariel-

-Así tengamos que convertimos en aquello que una vez despreciamos y que hemos aprendido a odiar, Sera…los humanos pueden ser primitivos para nuestros estándares, pero no nos habían hecho nada, inclusive también fueron víctimas de las maquinaciones de los Maestros…el grupo con el cual conviví me trato siempre con respeto y gentileza, se preocupaban por mí de verdad Sera-

-¡Hablas como si los conocieras! ¡¿Acaso no te rechazaron cuando descubrieron quien o mejor dicho que eras en verdad?...-

-¡Me fui antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo…incluso sé que me buscaron…aún cuando estaban confundidos!...además yo…- se detiene súbitamente al notar como su hermano se acerca a ellas con una mirada fría y una voz aún mas gélida

-Son salvajes e ignorantes no tienen cabida en este universo, no cuando aceptaron la influencia de los Maestros y le declararon la guerra a Regent, no cuando explotan para su beneficio la flor de la vida o cuando ocupan nuestro hogar natal en Optera…- Su hermano mayor Corg se une a la conversación, a diferencia de Sera, Corg siempre ha abogado por la supremacía Invid

-Debieron agradecernos cuando llegamos y los liberamos de la influencia de los amos, pero en lugar de eso, los ilusos nos resistieron lo que ocurra ahora solo será su culpa…-

Ariel no dice nada más, sería inútil, tanto su hermano como su madre creen en el destino manifiesto de su raza, sin embargo nota por primera vez a Sera, en especial la expresión en su rostro, su hermana no comparte las ideas de Regis y su hermano, nota además como su rostro también contiene las mismas dudas de ella, por el momento lo dejara pasar y buscara otro momento para abordar el tema…

La noche cae y el grupo de rebeldes decide descansar, aun les queda un largo camino hasta el Punto Reflex pero deciden no arriesgarse a recorrer el camino en la oscuridad y disminuir sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a un eventual enfrentamiento con las patrullas Invid del área, necesitan descansar para lo que se aproxima, pero de todos modos él no puede dormir, ella está presente cada vez que cierra los ojos privándolo del sueño que necesita, ni siquiera el contemplar la luna nueva que resplandece sobre el cielo nocturno no ofrece distracción suficiente, sus pensamientos siempre terminan en ella...

_-Es increíble que esa ocasión fuera la primera vez que hayas conocido el mar…-_ recuerda sonrojándose un poco ante la imagen de Marlene despojándose sin pudor alguno de su ropa antes de entrar a nadar con Rook y Annie durante su paso por el Caribe

_-Te veías hermosa con ese vestido y el sombrero -_ se paraliza por un momento había aún en su estado había hecho lo posible por evitar recordar ese momento…el momento en que la vio no como una pequeña desvalida necesitada de protección, sino como una mujer…una mujer con la que la idea de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, le gustaba cada vez más, aún si fuera una alienígena…

Semanas atrás durante su pequeña estadía en Denver

-Marlene te ves hermosa- le dice mientras la contemplaba, con zapatos rojos de tacón alto, un vestido gris sin mangas y con un escote generoso, su largo cabello rosado que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, todo rematado con un sombrero amarillo con listón rojo, que ocultaba sus ojos una combinación peculiar entre rojo y café, que a completaba el cuadro, una imagen que le robaba el aliento a Scott que sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella era como si no tuviera control alguno sobre su cuerpo, la rodea gentilmente con sus brazos y la mira directamente a sus ojos.

Marlene por su parte estaba congelada tampoco sabía que hacer solamente disfrutaba la sensación que le producía estar entre los brazos del joven, sentir su fuerza y el latido de su corazón y la calidez de su pecho…

-Scott ¿De verdad me consideras hermosa?...- su voz titubea al mirarlo a los ojos que poseen una intensidad que jamás le había visto en el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo.

Tomando un mechón de sus cabellos él no tarda en responderle -Si Marlene- es todo lo ambos necesitan sus labios se acercan cada vez más y antes de que se den cuenta se unen, haciendo que los dos pierdan por algunos momentos toda conciencia e inhibición, el beso es breve e incluso tímido, pero está cargado de emoción y sobre todo de sentimientos…

Él nunca creyó que podría volver a sentirse a si por otra mujer, sin embargo ese era el caso con ella, a pesar de estar en guerra, ser fugitivos, rebeldes, amenazas vivientes para cualquier colaborador de los Invid, ellos habían sobrevivido hasta ahora, se habían convertido en un grupo unido una especie de familia postiza para todos, pero él quería más, la quería a ella no como amiga, no como amante sino como compañera, su pareja de por vida…

Para ella que jamás había experimentado algo así en su vida, es una experiencia estremecedora entre sus brazos se siente segura, pero es mucho más que eso, se sabe plena y sobre todo feliz, sabe del pasado de Scott pero en estos momentos no le importa, quiere ser todo para él…pero ese momento estaba destinado a ser efímero…poco después deberían huir ante la presencia de patrullas Invid en la cuidad, además de las provisiones realmente hubo poco que pudieron llevarse del lugar…

-Ojala hubiéramos tenido más tiempo juntos…así podría haberte dicho como me haces sentir…ahora ni siquiera sé qué hacer si te vuelvo a ver Marlene- habla consigo mismo mientras sujeta un par de aretes que a ella le gustaron y el tomo, pensaba regalárselos en una ocasión especial pero como la vida en su gran ironía nunca habían tenido otra oportunidad y ahora es casi seguro que nunca la tendrán.

En el núcleo de la colmena Invid, en uno de los balcones de la colmena, Marlene también contempla la luna, mientras los recuerdos la inundan, recuerdos que en realidad son la memoria genética de su especie y que sin embargo son muy apreciados para ella _-…los campos fértiles de Optera, su clima cálido, lo pacifico de sus noches, la armonía de la vida…-_ una sonrisa triste se dibuja en ella -…la vida era buena con nosotros antes que la codicia y la sed de poder nos transformaran en avatares de la venganza e ira…- pero esos recuerdos tristes, eran borrados por los meses que vivió con ese grupo de humanos a los que se ha dado cuenta de que extraña como nunca lo ha hecho con los miembros de su raza…

Annie con sus constantes ocurrencias y comentarios atrevidos para una pequeña, tratando de aparentar madurez aún cuando en la mayoría de las situaciones tenga más miedo que cualquiera de los otros…la extraña demasiado, de alguna manera la niña y ella se parecen mucho, ambas se sienten perdidas, vulnerables…aunque si algo admira de la pequeña es el valor que esta tiene y del que ella quisiera poseer al menos una pequeña parte

Lunk con su amabilidad y gentileza, a pesar de ser un veterano consumado, que ha visto mucha destrucción y desolación, aún se las ingenia para mantener una actitud positiva en la vida que inspira la confianza de los demás, al igual que Lance con su enfoque no convencional para resolver los distintos problemas y esa voz privilegiada que posee que hace que cualquiera olvide por unos momentos la realidad de su mundo, pero sobretodo tenga esperanzas de un mejor mañana

Rook y Rand con sus constantes peleas y reclamos entre sí que le han hecho reír hasta casi desfallecer en más de una ocasión, no tienen reparos en expresar sus opiniones en especial cuando están en desacuerdo con…

_-¡Scott¡-_ no puede evitar que una lagrima salga y escurra por una de sus mejillas, alguna vez escucho decir a Lance que "El amor duele", tenía razón, en más de una manera ese dicho humano representa a la perfección el dilema en que se encuentra, aceptar su herencia Invid y seguir adelante con los deseos de su madre o escuchar lo que su corazón le está diciendo y tomar partido por aquellos que le han enseñado tantas sensaciones nuevas, experiencias desconocidas para ella…

-Si la humanidad desaparece…todo su conocimiento, sabiduría, virtudes, defectos desaparecerán…Regess no lo entiende, no somos nadie para dictaminar el destino de una especie, nada nos da esa atribución…lo siento madre, realmente espero que algún día llegues a entenderme e incluso perdonarme, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas…- vuelve a llorar, como lo ha hecho cada vez que se encuentra sola en la colmena, son lagrimas de tristeza, porque sabe que la decisión que ha tomado lastimara a su madre y a su raza pero está decidida a proteger este mundo y aquellos que considera su verdadera familia y eso incluye a él hombre del que se ha enamorado…-Scott mi amor donde quiera que te encuentres, sigue adelante y pelea que yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-

Lejos de ahí un joven soldado se acuesta y antes de dormir solo le pide al destino la oportunidad de ver a la mujer que ama una última vez.

**FIN**

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Bien aquí estamos con la tercera entrega, me quedo un poquito triste pero se fue escribiendo de esa manera…ahora tengo noticias buenas y malas

Las malas primero, dado compromisos de trabajo las actualizaciones de esta historia van a tardar un poco más, aunque tratare de que no excedan las 3 semanas, pero bueno ni modo asi son las cosas…

Las buenas atendiendo al único voto jejeje (gracias David) el siguiente Cap será de Rook y Rand, de nuevo si alguien tiene sugerencias, siéntase libre de expresarlas, hay varias parejas de las cuales hay poco material, la otra la próxima actualización de un servidor no solo será de un nuevo capítulo sino también incluirá una nueva historia, ahí les explicare bien como pretendo continuar con este fic…Bien cuídense todos adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

Sinopsis: Una pequeña escena entre Rook y Rand durante el descanso del grupo en el hotel que encontraron en el Caribe.

Perdón por la demora cosas del trabajo…agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia…a Cat por su trabajo como editora, sin más…

**SE NECESITAN DOS**

**Capitulo 4: Día Libre**

-¡De acuerdo ya entendí!...no tienes por qué ponerte de esa manera…mujeres, están locas- el pelirrojo sale del vestidor improvisado, esquivando cualquier cantidad de objetos que la ocupante previa le lanzaba.

-Además pregunte si había alguien adentro- se esfuerza en tener la última palabra y deja atrás a una rubia bastante molesta, que cree que su compañero trataba de encontrar una excusa para verla desnuda.

-No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito o no la hubiera visto cambiarse con anterioridad- murmura este con ocasión a su reciente encuentro con un grupo de "nativos" en el Amazonas, en esa oportunidad, había podido contemplarla dándose un baño en el lecho del río y debía admitir que el cabello mojado y pegado a su cuerpo le sentaba bien.

-¡Rand! Necesito que me ayudes por aquí…- escucha decir a Lunk y decidiendo que no ganaba nada con esperarla para intentar disculparse con la rubia…que probablemente estuviera demasiada enojada como para aceptar sus disculpas de todas formas, decidió ayudar al grandulón con cualquier cosa que este necesitara para pasar el tiempo.

_-¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Maldito pervertido!- _Rook piensa mientras se termina de poner su traje de baño -_Yo que creía que iba a poderme relajar un poco y ahora tendré que estarme cuidando de ese idiota- _visiblemente fastidiada empaca su ropa sale dispuesta a tratar de olvidar el mar rato pasado cuando su compañero de armas entro al vestidor mientras se cambiaba, aunque fugaz pudo tener un buen panorama de cómo luce su espalda y parte baja sin nada cubriéndolas.

Una vez afuera se encuentra con Annie y Marlene quienes están explorando los alrededores de la playa y el resort que hallaron recientemente, a pesar de estar abandonado hace mucho tiempo justo después de la invasión Invid el lugar conservaba buena parte de sus estructuras en buen estado.

Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, las chicas estaban entusiasmadas por contemplar el mar y nadar, a veces no podía distinguir quien se comportaba más como una niña si la pequeña bomba de cabello castaño o la chica pelirroja desmemoriada, aunque a decir verdad esta última tenía una buena excusa.

-Les digo que si pregunte si había alguien dentro…pero no escuche nada- se justifica con Lance y Lunk mientras ayuda a este último a darle una revisada a las lanchas patrulleras que encontraron en la base.

-Seguro lo que digas Rand… ¿Al menos ya te disculpaste?- el moreno gigantón amablemente le replica mientras analiza el motor a diesel de una de las lanchas.

-¡Nop!...digo sé que te tengo que hacerlo…pero tratar de disculparme mientras ella está enojada, no lo creo- contesta mientras que con una mano hace el ademan de colocarse una pistola en la sien y dispararse.

-Uhm…tienes razón en eso, probablemente hubieras terminado con algunos dientes menos o tal vez algo peor…- agrega Lance al tiempo que le pasa algunas herramientas a Lunk

-De acuerdo…pero tienes que hacerlo antes de que termine el día- termina este como siempre sin levantar la voz.

-Lo intentare-

El día pasa extrañamente sin incidentes, no se detectan Invids, las chicas están divertidas tratando de jugar voleibol en la orilla de la playa, Marlene simplemente no para de coleccionar conchas de mar, caracoles y demás cosas que recolecta de la misma, Scott y Lance están descansando en unas sillas playeras debajo de una sombrilla para sol.

Las cosas parecen transcurrir de manera tranquila hasta que por tratar de lucirse frente a las chicas Rand se lanza un clavado desde un peñasco cercano, por si la caída no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mala, después de todo caer sobre tu estomago no es algo que se aconseje, el perder tu traje de baño a la vista de un grupo de mujeres siempre será algo vergonzoso…

-¡Rand maldito pervertido! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- grita con todas su fuerza mientras busca algo que arrojarle al pelirrojo, encontrando solo agua ante las risas de Annie y la confusión de Marlene que no deja de señalar a la entrepierna de Rand

-¿Sabes lo que es eso Rook?- pregunta la pelirroja, intensificado los reclamos de Rook por haber sido puesta en tan comprometedora posición.

-Al menos devuélvanme mi traje de baño chicas…por favor- suplica pero lo único que consigue es ponerla más furiosa, Annie esta que no cabe de la risa y el escándalo provoca que el resto del grupo se acerque, para más humillación para Rand, que decide mejor hacer una huida que es todo menos graciosa.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos, se burlan de mi, malagradecidos, traicioneros…me las van a pagar- murmura trepado en una palmera semi-acostada se ha tenido que cambiar de ropa y prefirió no comer con sus amigos, pero el orgullo no calma el hambre y para la tarde su estomago se rebelaba.

Así lo encontró ella con una mueca de molestia tal cual niño malcriado, castigado en su habitación.

-Chico mono baja ya del árbol, que te traje tú almuerzo- su voz lo saca de su modorra y rápidamente voltea para observarla, por unos momentos, esta ocupa improvisando un pequeño mantel para poner los trastes, ahí es cuando Rand nota el traje de baño rojo se ajusta a su cuerpo, cabello rubio suelto, seco y desordenado, que resalta las facciones de su rostro y unos ojos azules particularmente vivaces todo completado por una toalla blanca anudada en su cintura.

-Sabes…si no fueras tan testarudo y no actuaras como todo un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, serias alguien con quien sería agradable pasar el tiempo- el tono de broma muestra que Rook viene en son de paz y el joven decide aceptar la oferta implícita y baja de la palmera.

-No empieces Rook, no estoy de humor- exclama mientras toma asiento y hace un puchero al mismo tiempo

-Claro…ahora te harás el ofendido y fingirás que no trataste de verme desnuda en la mañana- dice tratando de jugar con él

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, si pregunte, que no me hayas escuchado, no es mi problema- reclama llevándose un bocado de filete de pescado frito a la boca mientras hace mohines con su nariz.

-Además tienen que devolverme mi traje de baño, no es que abunden por estos días ¿sabes?-

-La verdad es que no donde quedo, las chicas lo dejaron junto a la orilla, pero cuando salimos del mar ya no lo encontramos, le preguntamos a los chicos y ellos tampoco saben que paso con el- La rubia le responde y su respuesta hace que el chico adopta una mueca de indignación que contrasta con su rostro juvenil, casi de un adolescente.

Rook no puede contener una risita al verlo comer o mejor dicho tragar medio filete, a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando el pelirrojo se lo proponía podía llegar a ser buena compañía, como la vez que organizaron el robo de unidades de protocultura durante un concierto de Yellow Dancer, o la vez que visitaron el pueblo natal de ella para por fin cerrar ciertos asuntos pendientes…

Por un momento su mente vuela de nuevo a su familia, su madre y hermana y algunos viejos conocidos de sus días de motociclista, parecería mentira pero aún con 3 guerras contra alienígenas los seres humanos aún no son capaces de superar los viejos rencores, las peleas entre seres queridos o el egoísmo.

-¿En qué piensas Rook…?- la pregunta la sorprende desprevenida lo creía ocupado devorando su almuerzo.

-Ah…en nada- trata de mentir, pero no lo consigue.

-¿Segura?...porque no creo que sea malo pensar en tus seres queridos de vez en cuando… digo no es esa la razón por la que estas peleando…- cuando lo ve posee una expresión parecida a la de un gatito contemplando una madeja de hilo, con los ojos brillando de curiosidad mientras espera la oportunidad de saltarle encima.

-Tienes algo de razón, quiero proteger a mi familia y a las personas que deje en mi pueblo, eso es una parte importante…pero también quiero venganza por todo lo que nos han hecho…mi padre también llego a formar parte de la resistencia antes de morir, así que supongo que llegado el momento tendré que escoger cual es la motivación principal para que yo este peleando…- termina con la vista en la arena en la cual dibuja círculos.

-Bueno, supongo que esas son razones muy validas para cualquiera, si yo tuviera familia también pelearía para protegerlos y si alguien me los quitara no pararía hasta que quien lo hizo respondiera por eso-

-Cuando papa murió, mi madre hizo todo lo posible para que nonos metiéramos en problemas, hizo que nos dedicáramos a la escuela, la ayudáramos en la panadería, en fin, cualquier cosa que nos alejara del peligro, pero en ocasiones las cosas no funcionan como uno quisiera- hace una pequeña pausa recordando a su padre y a su madre, ambos poseían puntos de vista diferentes, mientras que su padre ayudaba en los esfuerzos para expulsar a los Invid, su madre se mantenía a la distancia.

-No era algo seguro ser miembro de la resistencia durante los primeros años de la invasión y si bien mi madre se lo recriminaba constantemente, nunca dejo de apoyar a mi papa o de ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, ella también cree en que debemos luchar para liberar la Tierra, solo que cree que debemos escoger bien nuestras batallas- termina y pareciera que se ha quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Si lo sé…la vida en la Tierra no es algo que se deba dar por sentado, mañana a los Invid se les ocurre iniciar un genocidio y quedara nada para cuando llegue el querido Almirante Hunter de Scott…¡Cielos! y yo pensaba tener mi propio negocio de recuperación de maquinaria a estas alturas, pero ya ves, esto aquí luchando contra cangrejos espaciales- por primera vez en el día ambos sonríen y Rook se da cuenta que detrás de la apariencia despreocupada del pelirrojo, está un joven bastante peculiar, con un gran talento para las máquinas y un sentido de responsabilidad y tolerancia poco común en estos tiempos.

-"La vida es lo que te pasa mientras haces planes" o algo así dice el dicho ¿Y tú Rand?- se ha dado cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que han pasado juntos es poco lo que conoce del pelirrojo

-No hay mucho que contar a decir verdad…mis padres murieron antes de que pudiera tener recuerdos de ellos…fue una fortuna que de alguna manera yo conservara mis documentos de identidad para conocer al menos mi nombre y el de mis padres- dice encogiendo los hombros y sin perder esa expresión jovial y juguetona.

-¿Cómo murieron Rand?...digo si no estoy propasándome demasiado- su curiosidad puede más que su vergüenza e insiste en querer conocer a ese chico insufrible que a últimas fechas comienza a ver de manera diferente.

-Para ser honestos no lo sé…tal vez fueron los Invid, tal vez fue un accidente o trataron de asaltarnos…como dije fue cuando yo era muy pequeño y o no lo recuerdo o no quiero hacerlo…- Rand finalmente comienza a quebrar un poco la voz que no tenga recuerdos de sus padres no significa que estos no le importaran.

Arrepentida Rook trata de cambiar un poco el tema de conversación y decidiendo ir a la segura, le pregunta por una de las habilidades más útiles de Rand.

-¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno con la mecánica? Sé que yo no soy una neófita en cuanto a las motos pero tu pareciera que naciste sabiendo todo lo que se debe saber sobre autos, motos, aviones, vehículos militares y demás trastos…- la sonrisa que acompaña sus palabras hace que Rand aligere su expresión.

-Bueno realmente no es nada del otro mundo Rook, en el lugar donde me crie había que aprender a ganarse la vida, como no era bueno para cazar o pescar y definitivamente no quería saber nada sobre primeros auxilios, aprender sobre mecánica con los vehículos a disposición era mi alternativa, me pasaba los días viendo a los adultos trabajar en las maquinas algunas incluso más antiguas que los modelos de antes de la lluvia de muerte, conforme fui creciendo me permitieron acompañarlos a expediciones para encontrar material, así fue como llegue a conocer sobre los vehículos militares, las armas…etc.- Animado recuerda un poco las vivencias de sus días en una comunidad de recuperadores.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste solo en el campo donde te encontró Scott?- al ver como la expresión de Rand pasaba de nostálgica a ofuscada, Rook se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta.

-Supongo que es justo…bueno resulta que en una de esas excursiones nos topamos con un grupo de miembros de la resistencia malheridos por los Invid, quizás de alguna unidad de las REF, poseían un modelo algo antiguo de la ciclón, estaba dañada pero el jefe de mi grupo creyó que podría valer algo así que a cambio de medicinas y un lugar donde quedarse mientras sanaban les pidió las motos averiadas, el líder acepto y poco después los llevamos al campamento…- su cara se torna dura y su mirada tiene un brillo de furia y decepción que no escapa a Rook.

-…los días pasaron y los soldados se recuperaban, te seré honesto yo no estaba muy interesado en ellos pero si en las motos, yo salía constantemente…un día unas 3 semanas de que ellos llegaran me encontré con que se habían ido y no preste atención, hasta varios días después cuando entre a uno de los almacenes y note que incluso habían dejado las ciclones que no estaban dañadas…-

-¡Oh cielos!- Rook puede adivinar lo que les paso a los soldados, pero Rand le despeja la duda

-Los mataron Rook…a todos mientras dormían, para poder tener más piezas de repuesto y ganar un poco más de dinero…eran personas como nosotros, que necesitaban nuestra ayuda y los mataron sin más…después de eso supe que tenía que salir de ahí, así que escape y el resto es historia como dicen…- una sonrisa burlona que marcaba una expresión de incredulidad remata su rostro.

-Lo siento Rand- murmura genuinamente apenada

-¿Por qué? No es tu culpa Rook-

Por unos instantes ella y él se quedan en silencio, después como si fuera lo más natural del mundo Rook se recuesta en Rand y este la rodea con su brazo, ambos han pasado mucho y se han llegado a conocer bastante bien, tampoco es secreto para ella que Rand se siente atraído hacia ella, pero curiosamente no ha intentado hacer algún movimiento, algo que atribuye a la timidez del mucho y su propio carácter explosivo, por ahora disfrutan del momento, quedándose así hasta que el atardecer desaparece del horizonte.

-Bien creo que ya va siendo hora de cenar- dice él rompiendo el momento

-Sabes no me molestaría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida- conteniendo un suspiro comenta la rubia.

-¿En un hotel abandonado en medio del Mar Caribe?...a decir verdad me sorprende que seamos los únicos que…- un beso lo detiene, antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo Rook intensifica el beso, mientras que lo único que Rand es capaz de hacer es tomarla de la cintura.

Para él se trata de un momento casi intoxicanté, es la primera vez que se besan pero es evidente que hay química entre ellos, es cierto que la rubia le atrae, es una mujer fuerte, decidida, pero también considerada e incluso dulce como Annie y Marlene pueden atestiguar pero sobre todo tiene un sentido de la ironía que por alguna razón encuentra de lo más atrayente.

Rook no puede dejar de sonreír, el besarlo había sido solo un impulso, pero definitivamente los resultados habían valido el momento, había comprobado su pequeña teoría, definitivamente había atracción entre ellos y la idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, pero desafortunadamente había detalles como derrotar a un ejército alienígena invasor antes de hacer planes más a futuro, pero eso no impedía que ella se divirtiera un poquito más con él

-No tontito…me refería a estar así…contigo- le da una sonrisa que lo desarma y lo manda a las nubes, lo que aprovecha ella para zafarse de sus brazos y guiñándole un ojo lo deja con un palmo de narices.

**FIN**

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Ok dije 3 semanas y casi llego a el mes…lo siento en verdad, pero bueno a más de uno le ha pasado que las circunstancias le juegan en contra.

Había quedado de explicarles el futuro de la historia, no se preocupen todavía no pienso terminarla aún faltan varias parejitas por ahí, el detalle es que he decidido que actualizare esta cuando suba un nuevo capítulo de **Niebla de Guerra, **de esta acabo de subir el prologo aunque diga Capitulo 1, así que si estás leyendo esto por favor leer mi otra historia ;-)

¿Por qué? Se preguntaran algunos (as), me es más sencillo hacerlo de esta manera tener un plazo fijo para las 2 historias, así puedo pulir a conciencia los detalles de cada una y subirlas al mismo tiempo. Bueno sin más me despido y les deseo que estén bien…

Lo olvidaba por ahí me pidieron un cap dedicado a Khyron y a Azonia…si alguien vota a favor de la propuesta o tiene otra sugerencia no se olvide de hacérmela llegar en la reseña o por PM

ATTE.

FER82


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

Sinopsis: Cena, un poco de vino y una peli ¿romántica?Con Khyron y Azonia

Como desafortunadamente se va haciendo costumbre, además me quede todavía el viernes sin conexión a Internet y apenas la recupere por la tarde de hoy, perdón por la demora…agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia…a Cat por su trabajo como editora, dedicado especialmente a David 04, sin más…

**SE NECESITAN DOS**

**Capitulo 5: El primer paso**

El viejo y destartalado crucero zentraedi estaba oculto en algún lugar del Canadá, desde su base en lo que alguna vez fueron los bosque caducifolios del país de hoja de maple y que ahora como el resto del 95% de la superficie terrestre solo era un gran y enorme desierto, con algunas montañas a su alrededor pero bueno a nadie le importaba gran cosa, desde ahí cual guarida de supervillano de caricaturas un hombre de cabello azulado y piel con tono morado está enfrascado en una férrea discusión sobre el curso a seguir en la lucha por "largarse de la roca maldita que condeno a su raza" como él llama a su objetivo principal.

-¡Regresa aquí!- es el grito que inunda toda la habitación

-¡No lo hare!- responde ante la indigna orden

-¡Lo harás!- es la declaración de su oponente

-¡Oblígame Meltran testaruda!- alcanza a gritar saliendo del cuarto de mando

-¡Eso pienso hacer, tú grandísimo idiota!- responde lanzándole lo primero que tiene a la mano, en este caso una copia de los esquemas de su antiguo crucero Meltran

-¡Quien se ha creído esa mujer, venir a mi nave y darme órdenes de esa manera!- rebuzna a su paso por los pasillos de la nave sin importar que sus hombres o las mujeres de Azonia lo vean

-¡Greel! ¡Trae ese trasero tuyo para acá!- es su última orden antes de que la puerta de su camarote se cierre.

Mientras que un acongojado Greel entra al camarote cual condenado camina por el patíbulo, en la sala de mando una furiosa Meltran tampoco la está pasando mejor.

-¡Engreído zeltran, un zángano Invid tiene mayor conocimiento de la estrategia y la táctica a profundidad, que ese descerebrado, con razón fuimos derrotados por esas sabandijas micronianas!...- La frustración cobra su cuota en la anterior comandante de flota -…Saben ni siquiera tengo que tolerar esto…soy una Quadrano…¡Soy la Líder de las Quadrano! ese animal no sabe la pelea que se ha ganado- la mueca porque no se le puede llamar sonrisa a lo que Azonia tiene dibujado en su rostro deja intranquilas a más de una de sus subordinadas.

-Seguro que esto funcionara Greel- no se escucha muy convencido del plan de su segundo al mando al mirarse en el espejo y usar el uniforme zentraedi debidamente arreglado por una vez en su vida.

-Lo hará señor, de acuerdo a aquellos que han vuelto de sus estancias con los micronianos, dicen que esta es la forma en que los machos ganan control sobre las hembras de su especie- por su parte Greel trata de conservar su pellejo intacto y cabeza en un solo lugar, porque ya se estaba hartando de cuidarse de no perderla gracias a los corajes de su jefe y la Meltran.

Un pensativo Khyron aún no está del todo convencido, pero decide seguir adelante tomando una copa de vino decide encender el intercomunicador

_-Si esto sale mal le podré echar la culpa al vino y después despellejo a Greel-_sumido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que ya hay una imagen en el monitor.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta una voz fría -…que no estoy de humor para más de tus tonterias

-Hmmp…AzoniaLaplamovich, en vista de que obviamente tenemos diferencias en cuanto nuestra forma de lidiar con los micronianos y la influencia de los mismos en nuestra sociedad, le propongo de la manera más respetuosa posible el tratar de aclarar dichos desacuerdos con una reunión de…estrategia, si eso, en humm…mi…camarote…-

Azonia solo distinguía que Khyron abría y cerraba la boca sin cesar, no estaba entendiendo en absoluto lo que pretendía el condenado Zentran y tampoco estaba convencida de que si debería o no prestarse a lo que sea que se estuviera maquinando en esa desquiciada nube de ideas que pasaba por ser la cabeza de Khyron.

-No lo hare- es su respuesta tajante

-Pero…- a Khyron se le salían los ojos de las orbitas y le faltaba el aire -…es una oportunidad para que podamos…limar nuestras asperezas- dice en un tono que luce desesperado.

-No estoy de humor para aguantar tus desplantes de clon berrinchudo que acaba de salir del tanque de incubación, además te conozco se que planeas algo para tu beneficio-

-Azonia lo que…propongo es…una relación de trabajo basada en nuestras…similitudes…para complementar nuestros esfuerzos de salir de esta roca y regresar con los maestros…- la voz se escucha algo temblorosa pero consigue que Azonia le preste su atención.

La Meltran tiene una expresión dura e indescifrable, que pone nervioso a Khyron, esto es algo nuevo para ella no sabe cómo reaccionar su cerebro le indica precaución pero hay una voz en su cabeza que le anima a aceptar la propuesta.

-Si hipotéticamente hablando aceptara dicho ofrecimiento Khyron ¿Cuál sería la fecha convenida para dicho encuentro?-

-El día de mañana a las…19:00hrs…si te parece bien-

-20:30 hrs saldré a practicar con mi escuadrón y después revisaremos la práctica-

-Así será entonces, te veré…la veré mañana Comandante Azonia-

La pantalla se apaga y un nervioso Khyron comienza a dar vueltas en toda la habitación, mientras murmura, agita los brazos, se rasca la cabeza y finalmente se queda quieto para luego girar sobre sus talones mirando fijamente a Greel para luego hablar

-Bien el primer paso ha sido concretado ahora dime Greel…¿Qué demonios es una cita?-

-En la tradición microniana, una cita es el termino usad para describir un encuentro entre un zeltran y una meltranpara tratar otros asuntos más allá de los netamente profesionales, lo general es el zeltran de la especie quien invita a una "cita" a la meltran, hay diversas causas y objetivos, puede tratarse de lo que ellos llaman un gesto de amistad o puede tratarse del primer paso del ritual de apareamiento entre una pareja de micronianos-

Lo último le sentó mal a la meltran de cabello azulado que ya de por sí desconfía del imbécil sin cerebro como le gusta llamarlo.

-Dime Seloy ¿Cuáles son las tácticas más comunes que podemos enfrentar de parte de los zentran- una genuinamente intrigada Azonia le pregunta a una de sus agentes especialmente micronizadas con el propósito de infiltrarse y aprender sobre la cultura y sociedad micronianas.

-Según los reportes de los soldados que regresan de su estancia con ellos, hay diversas técnicas que proporcionan al zentran de la especie la ventaja en dichas batallas como llevar vestimenta adecuada, pagar por todos los gastos generados durante la cita, llevar a la Meltran a casa-

Khyron sopesa las palabras de su segundo al mando

-Una vestimenta apropiada da el mensaje correcto mi señora, demasiado reveladora y somos presas fáciles, demasiado cubierta y somos "mojigatas"…

-¿Qué es una mojigata?- pregunta Azonia

-Uhmm básicamente una mojigata es aquella mujer que es reservada en cuanto las demostraciones de afecto para con un zeltran, aunque puede haber situaciones a la inversa…nos conviene que la Comandante Azonia actué como una mojigata ya que nos cedería la iniciativa…-Greel sigue respondiendo las preguntas de su jefe

-Entonces demos de trazar una estrategia que nos permita ganar la ventaja sin que esta lo note-

-La mejor estrategia que podemos planear es enviarle una señal equivocada a Khyron señora…-

-Entiendo Seloy así él creerá equivocadamente que tiene la posición dominante en el encuentro.

Cada bando traza sus planes de batalla y ultiman detalle para el encuentro de mañana, pero durante la noche dos figuras no pueden evitar el sentirse ansiosas y nerviosas ante el hecho de que se verán las caras, cada uno a su manera ha comenzado a reconocer ciertas cualidades en el otro, aunque de manera discreta, no hay razón por la que el adversario deba enterarse de lo que piensas de él.

La hora señalada llego sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerla o evitarla, es más desde la mañana ambos se encontraban inusualmente ansiosos de que nada importante sucediera que pudiera arruinar los planes para su su camarote Azonia daba los toques finales a su uniforme de gran gala, con una capa de bordes dorados, las insignias recibidas en su pecho y colocándose el equivalente zentraedi a maquillaje, que no era gran cosa, solo brillo facial y labial, cuando escucha tocar a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-

-Señora soy Greel…Lord Khyron nos asigno como su escolta para trasladarla al camarote del comandante-

Afuera se encontraba el compinche de KhyronGreel, vestido con su uniforme de gala, que por alguna razón le faltaba su capa reglamentaria al igual que otros 2 soldados zeltran que lo flanqueaban.

-Entiendo…5 minutos más Greel…- contesta con una sonrisa discreta en realidad fueron cerca de 20 minutos según Seloy es costumbre que las meltran humanas demoren adrede su salida.

Un impaciente zeltran vuelve a revisar por centésima ocasión que todo esté en orden, la cena que mando especialmente a preparar, junto con el vino, una pequeña mesa cuidadosamente decorada y para los estándares alienígenas era una mesa común, con dos sillas con un mantel rojo con bordes dorados, generosa aportación no voluntaria de su no muy apreciado 2do oficial.

_-Recuerda el plan Azonia, no lo dejes tomar la posición dominante-_ se dice así misma la meltran de cabello azul antes de pararse frente a la puerta, con una mirada ordena a Greel que la anuncie.

-Mi Lord Khyron…la Comandante Lady Azonia está aquí para su…cita- Greelhabla con voz segura, esperando deshacerse de sus dolores de cabeza al menos por lo que queda del día.

Toc, toc, escucha que alguien toca la puerta, se da un último vistazo, en su espejo antes de abrir,se revisa el aliento, las axilas, el uniforme, jamás ha sido alguien con especial paciencia para la etiqueta pero era consciente de que la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que sin perder más tiempo y controlando un impulso que parecía mandar contracciones a cada parte de su cuerpo abrió la puerta.

-Buenas Noches Lady Azonia sea bienvenida a mi humilde morada- exagera en su amabilidad y en la caravana que le brinda antes de hacerla pasar.

-Buenas noches Lord Khyron… _Morada más bien mazmorra…aunque debo admitir que está mucho más limpia de lo que imagine_… confío en que nuestra cita no sufrirá de contratiempos_- _

Es entonces que nota por primera vez los ojos curiosos de la meltran que parecen no dispuestos a perder un centímetro de su figura.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Solo que es la primera vez que te veo con el uniforme de gala de oficial, no creí que lo conservaras- habla mientras levanta la una ceja y disimula una pequeña sonrisa

-Uh, bueno rara vez tenemos la oportunidad de portarlos…permíteme- contesta mientras le aparta la silla para que esta tome asiento y le ofrece una copa de vino

-Cierto…así que dime esta idea tuya de conocer las costumbres micronianas, ¿de verdad crees que nos será de utilidad?- le pregunta intrigado Khyron

-En efecto y creo que en el fondo tú sabes que es verdad, solo que te niegas a aceptarlo todavía, pero sabes bien lo ingeniosos que son, de no creerlo no hubieras propuesto este pequeño experimento tuyo- dice antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de vino, mientras que Khyron detalla cada aspecto de su rostro

-Tal vez…aunque he de reconocer que son criaturas de recursos notables no estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida varado en esta piedra junto a ellos- la amargura y la ansiedad escapan en sus palabras ofreciéndole a Azonia un vistazo de Khyron que ella rara vez, si es que nunca había visto

-Soy de la misma idea, una cosa fue participar en la pelea contra Dolza puesto que trataba de eliminarnos y otra muy distinta a lo que Breetai y Excedore pretenden hacer al permitir que nos mezclemos con ellos…- hace una pausa para tomar de su copa

No es que sea una gran sorpresa, por alguna razón Azonia había acordado el compartir recursos cuando sus naves se encontraron varadas en las gélidas tierras que alguna vez fue llamada Groenlandia, el "acuerdo" había sido un tanto ríspido en su negociación pero al final del día la meltran había aceptado traspasar buena parte de sus fuerzas al crucero de Khyron, que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su propia nave.

-Jejeje…y sin embargo de alguna manera hemos acabado mezclándonos como ellos, creo que los micronianos lo llamarían ironía- termina con su copa

-Vaya que sí, los primeros días fueron especialmente difíciles, tus Quadrano probaron ser especialmente testarudas a la hora de pelear-

-Algo de lo que estoy orgullosa…- la sonrisa adorna su rostro enviándole sensaciones extrañas a Khyron

-Me doy cuenta Azonia- le devuelve la sonrisa.

La convivencia forzada entre meltrans y zeltrans no fue algo particularmente fácil de superar, ambos sexos acostumbrados a la segregación de siglos encontraron particularmente complicado cosas tan mundanas como los baños múltiples, los camarotes reservados para oficiales y suboficiales meltran, pelear por conseguir repuestos, raciones y por supuesto la sana competencia entre pilotos y soldados que se saldaba con más de uno y una en la enfermería o los tanques de incubación.

Ambos rememoran algunas de las anécdotas más curiosas y divertidas mientras dan cuenta de la cena que se preparo para ellos, de alguna manera la conversación sorprendentemente amena, la buena comida y el vino hace que todo fluya tranquila e incluso amenamente entre ellos.

-Fue… divertido lo admito, pero nos estamos alejando de nuestro objetivoKhyron, debemos conocer cómo piensan los micronianosy no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que infiltrándolos-Azonia adquiere su aire de seriedad y recupera el propósito de la cena.

-Con respecto a esa última parte, mis tropas consiguieron algo interesante, según ellos se trata de una guía ilustrada, algo que ellos llaman una película, que explica sus rituales de convivencia entre machos y hembras-

-Interesante…no creí que fueras tan activo en ese aspecto- la voz de Azonia se escucho particularmente melosa

-Si bueno, como dijiste antes hay que entenderlos para poder destruirlos con mayor efectividad- sonríe por alguna razón las palabras de la meltran parece que le subieron el ego

Khyron rápidamente prepara el monitor de video especialmente adaptado para pasar la proyección algo que sus técnicos estuvieron trabajando durante toda la mañana u buena parte de la tarde bajo amenaza de ser desollados por su comandante. Y la función comienza, mientras que Khyron y Azonia se sientan en un par de sillas especialmente dispuestas para ver el monitor.

-De acuerdo a sus informantes las películas demuestran formas de conducta seguidas por los micronianos antes de la guerra…son generalmente exhibidas en un sitio llamado cine-

-Si también lo he escuchado, además mis agentes me han dicho que puedes conseguir estas películas en otro lugar llamado tienda de video, hay una clase de películas especialmente hechas para reflejar la interacción entre sus hembras y machos…-

-Por eso ordene que durante los últimos ataques buscaran esas tiendas de video y recolectaran copias de dichas películas…

-¡Oh! Así que eso será lo veremos a continuación ¿eh?- la expresión juguetona de su rostro que después Azonia atribuiría al exceso de vino hizo que Khyron por breves momentos arrastrara la lengua al hablar.

Lo que provoco que este maldijera al monitor de video solo para no quedarse mirando la figura de su invitada o la sonrisa que esta tenía dibujada o como el uniforme con su morada y roja le sentaba particularmente bien a la meltran.

-¡Bien ya esta!-Y tomando su asiento junto a ella, comenzó la función.

-¿Qué se supone que es un "amigo con derechos"?

-Aparentemente lo contrario a un novio, Azonia-

-¿Chaperona…?-

-Alguien que evita que la pareja vaya demasiado lejos…-

-¿Lejos, con respecto a qué?...-

-Como quieres que lo sepa, Khyron-

-Si tienes razón, discúlpame-

-No imp….-

La meltran no puede continuar, en lugar de eso su expresión se congela al observar lo que está pasando en la pantalla entre los protagonistas de la película, no es el típico beso entre micronianos, es algo mucho más aberrante a los ojos de los dos comandantes zentraedis

-¿En verdad se llevo a la boca eso?- una incrédula Azonia observa como la mujer en el video esta agachada entre las piernas de su compañero-

-Sí…¡OH que asco!- pronuncia Khyron cuando el hombre le retribuye la acción a su acompañante

Pero el shock dio paso al morbo que fue más grande al observar lo que venía a continuación, el apareamiento entre dos micronianos, pese a que conocían a partir de los reportes de sus infiltrados y de aquellos que desertan el mecanismo básico de dicho evento, era la primera vez que lo veían en persona por así decirlo. Los gritos, gemidos y maldiciones se mezclan con las embestidas y los cambios de posición entre ambos contendientes.

-Parece que el macho lleva el control de la…-

-La hembra acaba de tomar el mando de la lucha…-

-¿Te parece que están luchando, Khyron?-

-Es una lucha extraña…pero yo creo que sí-

Azonia y Khyron simplemente observan como ambos gladiadores terminan jadeando, cansados, sudados y excitados, pero antes de que la acción en la pantalla continué Azonia decide que ya es suficiente, incorporándose de su asiento se aproxima al monitor para apagarlo y regresar a su silla poco después, sin decirse nada los dos gigantes alienígenas se quedan en silencio sopesando sus opciones.

-Creo que será mejor que me retire- habla por fin Azonia.

-Oh…de acuerdo…te acompaño a tu habitación-

-Gracias Khyron-

El zentran lleva a su colega hasta su habitación donde se despiden amistosamente y se ponen de acuerdo para repetir la experiencia una próxima vez. Pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de dormir…hasta que Azonia escucha que alguien escucha a su puerta.

Sacudiéndose el cansancio una malhumorada meltran abre la puerta no sin antes amenazar de muerte al insensato o insensata con el poco juicio de despertarla a estas horas.

-¡Será mejor que esto sea algo bueno, de lo contrario desearan haber muerto durante la batalla contra Dolza!... ¿Khyron?-

-Uhm…yo…no podía dormir…¿Puedo pasar?-

Una extrañada Azonia le permite el ingreso a su camarote, mientras le observa dar vueltas incesantemente era evidente que algo le molesta al zentran.

-¿Qué ocurre, por que estas…- es interrumpida cuando de forma repentina Khyron la toma entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos responde

-Se porque no puedo dormir-

-¿Y a que se debe eso?- una confundida meltran no puede quitarle los ojos al zentran que la tiene apresada en sus brazos.

-A que descubrí porque a los humanos se la pasan todo el tiempo uniendo sus labios y cuerpos-

Antes de que Azonia pueda replicar siente los labios de Khyron junto a los suyos, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes, no tienen un patrón con el cual comparar, deberían además sentirse asqueados por sucumbir a tan desagradable costumbre microniana, pero ninguno de los dos puede separarse del otro hay algo simplemente magnético en los labios del otro que impide dicha separación, una corriente eléctrica pareciera recorrerlos de punta a punta y ni siquiera la falta de aíre los hace romper la unión…hasta que Khyron se separa y recobra esa expresión de arrogancia y furia típica de él.

-Por que les gusta Azonia, los machos y hembras humanas, inverten tanto tiempo por el placer que les proporciona estar con su…compañero o compañera…y no es diferente a mi caso-

-¿Tú caso?-

-Si…después de considerarlo bien he decidido que tu me gustas Azonia- y estrechando su abrazo volvió a besarla

**FIN**

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Este fue el capítulo más difícil puesto que no se ocurría una premisa plausible para estos dos…además del trabajo y otras cosas del mundo real así que espero que les haya gustado, por lo demás ya saben dejen sus impresiones y sugerencias y aprovecho a invitarlos a leer el nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia "Niebla de Guerra".

Bueno sin más me despido y espero que les vaya todo bien, nos vemos.

ATTE.

FER82


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

¡Vaya que milagro! ¿Verdad?. Bueno me habia quedado sin ideas y varias cosas se me juntaron. Pero bueno no he olvidado esta historia.

Sinopsis: Un momento con Bowie y Música, después de la última batalla de la Segunda Guerra Robotech.

* * *

><p><strong>SE NECESITAN DOS<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Todo Cambia… pero lo importante permanece.**

En un campamento ubicado a las afueras de lo que alguna vez fue Ciudad Monumento, un grupo de refugiados hace lo posible por adaptarse a la nueva realidad en la que viven desde hace tres días. Lo han perdido todo, su hogar, sus posesiones y muchos de ellos a miembros de sus familias.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Música?- pregunta uno de los más pequeños

La luz del sol en ocaso era intensa y pintaba el cielo con tonalidades de naranja y rosa, era un espectáculo hermoso, pero para la mujer de pálida piel blanca y largo cabello verde era uno de los espectáculos más hermosos que hubiera visto, era una lástima que una de sus hermanas no estuviera ahí con ella para verlo.

-Los humanos lo llaman ocaso…-

-¿Ocaso?-

-Sucede debido al movimiento de rotación del planeta, que hace que en algunas partes sea de día y en otras de noche…- contesta pacientemente la joven

-¡Ohh!... nunca había visto uno antes- responde otro de los pequeños, lo que le gana una sonrisa de Música.

Para la joven la Tierra es un planeta hermoso… aunque desde luego no tiene mucho con que comparar. Toda su vida la vivió encerrada en una de las naves de los Maestros, que funcionaba tanto como colonia y fortaleza y en la cual recorrieron todo el camino desde Tirol hasta acá.

-¿Cuándo regresara Bowie, Música?- una de las niñas que esta con ella le pregunta con ansiedad.

El sonido de un grupo de vehículos acercándose al campamento donde ella y centenares de los suyos se encuentran le da la respuesta. Los vehículos mezcla de camiones de carga y hovertanks Spartas. Que se detienen en uno de sus costados, de los camiones bajan más refugiados, humanos en este caso y algunos otros transportan víveres necesarios para alimentar a la creciente población del campamento. De los Spartas desciende un grupo de soldados, que son rodeados rápidamente por los más pequeños de los refugiados alienígenas.

-¡Tranquilos pequeños!...- el más alto del grupo trata de mantener la compostura ante el asalto de los niños -… escuchen si siguen así no verán la sorpresa que les conseguimos-

Los gritos de protesta solo hacen que otro de ellos defienda a los pequeños -¡Vamos sargento! No seas aguafiestas-

-Sean no estás ayudando…- responde el sargento Dante –de menos podrías tratar de controlar a los pequeños-

-Olvídalo ese es trabajo de…- Sean Phillips gira su cabeza buscando por todos lados a otro de sus compañeros -…Bowie; olvídalo yo lo hago…- hace una mueca entre el fastidio y la alegría al observar como el miembro más joven del 15avo. Escuadrón corre hacia Música.

El corazón está a punto de salirse literalmente de su pecho con cada paso que da en su dirección, la ve parada con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostros mientras el viento le mueve su larga cabellera y con el sol desapareciendo del cielo como fondo, duda haber visto algo más hermoso que ella…

-¡Música!- la abraza fuertemente apenas llega frente a ella.

-Bowie- solo alcanza decir antes de besarlo.

Por unos momentos se olvidan de todo, se olvidan de la muerte y la destrucción que los rodea, se olvidan de que la Tierra ha sido devastada de nuevo y que ahora se encuentra más vulnerable para nueva amenaza, se olvidan de aquellos que no aprueban el que ambos estén juntos y que se amen… por unos momentos solo importan ellos.

-¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera?- Música termina el beso y se separa un poco de él.

-Bastante malas… hemos encontrado muy pocos sobrevivientes en Monumento, aunque hay mejores prospectos en los suburbios y comunidades vecinas… y tenemos reportes de que lo mismo pasó en todo el mundo-

-Lo siento Bowie… yo debí haber hecho más evitar lo que paso- la voz de la mujer se escucha cansada y triste, pero sobretodo muy dura con ella misma.

-No fue tu culpa amor, hiciste lo que pudiste, como todos lo que trataron de detener la guerra…-

-Fue inútil… mi hermana, tu padrino, Zor… la Tierra; perdimos demasiado Bowie-

-Pero aún estamos aquí…- Bowie toma el rostro de su amada entre sus brazos y le besa la frente.

Poco tiempo después y mientras todos los refugiados se reúnen para cenar. Angelo y Sean con ayuda de algunos de los soldados que sirven como seguridad del campamento, mientras que Dana y el resto del 15avo. Escuadrón llegan al campamento.

-Teniente que bueno llega…- Dante saluda a su comandante mientras continua tratando de armar una especie de improvisado escenario.

-Qué tal chicos- Dana solo responde desganadamente mientras observa a los dos hombres trabajar.

Tanto Sean como el sargento deciden tratar de cambiar la conversación, es obvio que su jefa no se encuentra del mejor humor en estos momentos, en especial cuando no pudo evitar la destrucción de Ciudad Monumento, la liberación de la Flor de la Vida o la muerte de Zor.

-¿Cómo salió la reunión con lo que quedo de los altos mandos?- Sean intenta hacer que la mujer piense en otras cosas.

-Aún existe mucha desorganización… incluso hay quienes insisten sobre encerrar a los refugiados tirolanos… francamente las cosas están bastante mal-

-Las cosas siempre han estado mal desde que yo recuerdo Teniente, sino era la liga de anti unificación, eran los políticos del GTU…- comienza Dante

-O los zentraedis, o los saqueadores, o la Tierra devastada… en fin que no tengamos un respiro, no significa que tengamos que amargarnos por eso…- dice Sean -Míreme a mí, acaban de mandar a Marie a una misión al otro extremo del continente, pero no dejo que eso me amargue la vida… en especial porque cuando entre toda esta porquería hay cosas que valen la pena…- señala a Bowie y Música rodeados de varios niños algunos humanos otros alienígenas.

Dana observa intrigada el pequeño espectáculo, cuando se hizo público el hecho de que había sobrevivientes de la flota de invasión de los maestros, el primer instinto de muchos fue el de perseguirlos y destruirlos, pero algunos jóvenes oficiales como Dana, Marie Cristal y Nova Satori, que habían presenciado de primera mano todos los acontecimientos de la última batalla explicaron la verdad detrás de la población cautiva que los Maestros tenían como mano de obra.

Pronto las noticias y los detalles se hicieron del conocimiento y junto con el hecho de que la Tierra se encontraba en una situación de emergencia ha permitido que por los momentos la situación en este y otros campamentos con refugiados humanos y de Tirol, sea si bien incomoda, al menos no ha pasado a mayores.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea Bowie?- Música pregunta mientras camina tomada de la mano de Bowie hacia donde están sus amigos.

-Lo es, no te preocupes…- la confianza del joven hace que la chica sonría, aún no puede entender como el solo hecho de estar con él pueda ser tan tranquilizador.

-Todo listo Casanova- les suelta Sean al verlos llegar, lo que provoca que tanto Bowie como Música se sonrojen.

-¡Sean!- salta Dana en defensa de la pareja -No seas idiota-

-Eso será difícil…- el comentario de Dante provoca las risas del grupo -Bueno, es todo suyo-

Lo que Angelo y Sean estaban ocupados en armar además del pequeño escenario, era un pequeño piano que encontraron abandonado en entre los escombros de Monumento, de alguna manera sabían que de alguna manera le encontrarían uso, en especial cuando tenían a dos talentosos músicos entre ellos.

-Comencemos entonces- Bowie guía a Música y ambos se sientan en el sillón –Yo te guiaré- le dice en su oído y provoca que de nuevo la mujer sonría.

Música coloca sus manos en paralelo con las de Bowie y tras verlo afinar el instrumento, comienza a imitar la manera en que sus manos se desplazan por las teclas del piano. En un principio los refugiados, soldados y demás personas ignoran el pequeño concierto, pero después de un tiempo, lentamente cada uno de los presentes comienzan a notar el espectáculo y al cabo de un tiempo llegan a disfrutarlo.

Bowie hace esfuerzos para evitar que sus deseos por besar a Música interrumpan el pequeño recital que están brindando, no puede entender cómo es que en medio de tanta desgracia él se sienta el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra. Entonces mira la pequeña sonrisa que Dana posee en su rostro al contemplarlos a él y Música, y se da cuenta entonces de que a pesar de todo se puede llamar afortunado.

No solo sigue con vida, sino esta con sus amigos, su familia… y esta junto a ella. La mujer de la cual se enamoro a pesar de que pertenecía a una raza que buscaba conquistar la Tierra y sin embargo ahora está junto a él tocando el piano, para deleite de humanos y alienígenas pro igual. Ahora entiende las palabras que Dana le dijo cuando se graduaron de la academia

-"Hay mucho más en la vida de un soldado que solo la guerra… también hay amor"-

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Hola a todos, después de tener esta historia en el asiento trasero por un buen rato, por fin tuve una buena idea para actualizar… como siempre les digo se agradecerán sus comentarios y observaciones, bueno hasta la próxima.

ATTE.

FER82


End file.
